Майя/Облик
В данной статье предоставлен список все "Голов" и "Скинов" для Майи, а также описание как их получить. Всего для Майи можно найти 25 голов и 93 скина. "Головы" для Сирены *'Майя' (Maya) - Стандартная голова, дается в начале игры *'Гремучая змея' (The Sidewinder) - стандартная голова, дается в начале игры *'Гладкая и холеная' (Sleek and Suave) - стандартная голова, дается в начале игры *'Особое издание: «под ноль»' (Clean Shave) - только для игроков купивших Special Edition для Borderlands 2 *'Ветеран Хранилища: д-р Псих' (Vault Veteran: Dr. Crazy) - дается игрокам, имеющим сохранения из первой части Borderlands *'Одноглазая шпионка' (One-Eye Spy) - дается за выполнение задания "Симбиоз" *'Никогда' (Nevermore) - дается за выполнение задания "Вечная Память" *'Стыдоба' (A Crying Shame) - дается за выполнение задания "Иконоборчество" *'Убийца шрапнелью' (Shrapnel Slayer) - редко выпадает с "6НК-3Р" *'Маска Красавчика Джека' (Hansome Jack Mask) - выпадает после победы над Джеком *'Пока смерть не разлучит нас' (Till Death Do Us Part) - редко выпадает с Генри в Нагорье (Около Вершины) *'Металлический страх' (Metal Fear) - выпадает с Шестерёночника в Эридиевом Море. *'Холодная сталь' (Cold Steel) - редко выпадает с Терраморфа непобедимого *'Кавайная убийца' (Kawaii Killer) - редко выпадает с Червоеда Неуязвимого. *'Убийца уродов' (Creeper Slayer) - может выпасть с любого Урода в Едких Пещерах. *'Адмирал Крутецкий' (Admiral Asskick) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Убийства активным навыком" *'Повелительница щелочи' (Alkaline Mistress) - может выпасть с любого Безбашенного врага *'Воин-головорез' Cutthroat Combatant - дается за выполнение задания Место Обозначено Крестом в дополнении Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *'В стиле панк' (Pretty in Punk) - можно купить в торговом автомате Торрга в дополнении Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage *'Спусковой механизм' (Trigger Pull) - дается за прохождение одного из заданий дополнения Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *'Ascendant' - дополнительный платный контент: Madness, Supremacy and Domination Skin Packs *'Throatcutter' - дополнительный платный контент: Madness, Supremacy and Domination Skin Packs *'Pigtail Pigilist' - дополнительный платный контент: Madness, Supremacy and Domination Skin Packs *'Bluffer's Bane' - можно получить, играя в Poker Night 2 *'Goliath' - выдается при покупке Borderlands 2 Swag-filled Limited Edition Diamond Plate Loot Chest Maya_08_Default.jpg|'Майя' Maya_15_The_Sidewinder.jpg|'Гремучая змея' Maya_13_Sleek_and_Suave.jpg|'Гладкая и холеная' Maya_14_Special_Edition_Clean_Shave.jpg|'Особое издание: «под ноль»' Maya_17_Vault_Veteran_Dr.Crazy.jpg|'Ветеран Хранилища: д-р Псих' Maya_11_One-Eye_Spy.jpg|'Одноглазая шпионка' Maya_10_Nevermore.jpg|'Никогда' Maya_01_A_Crying_Shame.jpg|'Стыдоба' Maya_12_Shrapnel_Slayer.jpg|'Убийца шрапнелью' Maya_06_Handsome_Jack's_Mask.jpg|'Маска Красавчика Джека' Maya_16_Til_Death_do_us_Part.jpg|'Пока смерть не разлучит нас' Maya_09_Metal_Fear.jpg|'Металлический страх' Maya_04_Cold_Steel.jpg|'Холодная сталь' Maya_07_Kawaii_Killer.jpg|'Кавайная убийца' Maya_05_Creeper_Slayer.jpg|'Убийца уродов' Maya_02_Admiral_Asskick.jpg|'Адмирал Крутецкий' Maya_03_Alkaline_Mistriss.jpg|'Повелительница щелочи' Cutthroat.jpg|'Воин-головорез' prettyinpunk.jpg|'В стиле панк' Maya_18_Trigger_Pull.jpg|'Спусковой механизм' Ascendant.jpg|'Ascendant' Throatcutter.jpg|'Throatcutter' Pigtail Pigilist.jpg|'Pigtail Pigilist' PokerNight.jpg|'Bluffer's Bane' Goliath.jpg|'Goliath' Скины Все скины в данном списке расположены в том порядке, в котором они доступны для использования в Станции Перестройка (Customization Station). *''Боевое облачение Майи'' (Maya's Combat Outfit) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Рубиновые крылья'' (Ruby Wings) - может выпасть с любого муравьев-пауков. *''Темно-алый'' (Dark Scarlet) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Свинцовый дождь ". *''Черная вдова'' (Black Widow) - может выпасть с любого "пухлого" врага. *''Смертельный грех'' (Cardinal Sin) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "ВЗРЫ-Ы-Ы-ВЫ-Ы-Ы!". *'' '' (Crimson Fastness) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Ракетный рок-н-ролл". *''Роза пахнет розой'' (A Rose is a Rose) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Розовый портной'' (Rose Tailor) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Красноватый'' (Reddish) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Суперзеленый'' (Supergreen) - награда за задание Неприветливость. *''Зеленая кровь'' (Greenblood) - дается за 4 уровень достижения "Че покупаем? ". *''Изумрудная оса'' (Emerald Hornet) - поощрительный скин по SHiFT коду в честь дня Святого Патрика 2013. *''Геккон'' (Gecko) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Стероидная ярость". *''Богомол'' (Preying Mantis) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Зеленое тебе к лицу". *''Мудрый кузнечик'' (Wise Grasshopper) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Зеленое насилие'' (Verdant Violence) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Зеленая как зависть'' (Green as Envy) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Жительница Убежища'' (Vault Dweller) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Вставай, лентяй!". *''Синяя вдова'' (Blue Widow) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Смертельный поцелуй". *''Лазурная волна'' (Azure Wave) - редко выпадает с Сына Мотракка. *''Вороненая сталь'' (Gunmetal Blue) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Драчка!". *''Синий слоник'' (Deep Blue She) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Ящики Пандоры". *''Стрелок'' (Gunslinger) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Синий-пресиний'' (Darkest Blue) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Расколотое небо'' (Broken Sky) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Комар-Купидон'' (Angled Mosquito) - редко выпадает с Сатурна. *''Мягко-желтый'' (Mellow Yellow) - награда за выполнение задания Защищенная Удача. *'' '' (Fright of the Bumblebee) - поощрительный скин по SHiFT коду в честь Хэллоуина 2012. *''Белое золото'' (White Gold) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Голубые искры". *''Золотой экстаз'' (Ecstasy in Gold) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Дробовик!". *''Кусок жареного золота'' (Slice of Fried Gold) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Золотисто-коричневый'' (Golden Brown) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Пряная коричневая горчица'' (Spicy Brown Mustard) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Взрыв в Хранилище'' (Vault Burst) - редко выпадает с Капитана Флинта. *''Оранжевый настрой'' (Nothing Rhymes with Orange) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Выдерни чеку". *''Горько-сладкий ниндзя'' (Bittersweet Ninja) - редко выпадает с Короля Монга. *''Мандариновые сны'' (Tangerine Dreaming) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Про запас". *''Оранжевый - это...'' (Orange You Glad...) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Убийца". *''Бронзовый век'' (Bronze Age) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Кроваво-оранжевый'' (Bloody Orange) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Звук и ярость'' (Sound and Fury) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Звездное небо'' (Starry) - может выпасть с любого Живоглота. *''Императрица'' (Empress) - неизвестно. *''Спасательница'' (To the Rescue) - редко выпадает с Мамы Дукино. *''Циановые сны'' (Cyan Dreams) - награда за выполнение задания Вершина: Врачеватель. *''Эльфийский гламур'' (Elven Glamour) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Свинцовый дождь". *''Класс'' (Classy) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Самая черная ночь'' (Blackest Night) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Инсектицид'' (Insecticide) - базовая расцветка, дается в начале игры. *''Гордый и громкий'' (Loud and Proud) - награда за выполнение задания Мест Нет. *''Легкий и броский'' (Light Urple) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Пляски с безбашенными". *''Леди индиго'' (Indigo Lady) - награда за выполнение задания Мы Идем В Гости К Бабушке. *''Фиолетовая Виолетта'' (Violent Violet) - может выпасть с любого врага в игре. *''Темная сторона'' (Dark Focus) - редко выпадает с одного из ассасинов: ассасина Уота, ассасина Онея, ассасина Рита, ассасина Руфа. *''Чистый лист'' (Clean Slate) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Катить бочку". *'' '' (All-Seeing Eye) - может выпасть с любого молотильника. *'' '' (Pink Pandoracorn) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Этот загадочный оранжевый" или "ДЖЕ-Е-ЕНКИ-И-ИНС!!!!". *''Красивая и розовая'' (Pretty and Pink) - поощрительный скин по SHiFT коду в честь дня Святого Валентина 2013. *''Розовый ниндзя'' (Ninja Rose) - редко выпадает с Червоеда Неуязвимого. *''Сиреневый воин'' (Lilac Combatant) - редко выпадает с Терраморфа Непобедимого. *'' '' (Bandit Blood and Rust) - товар дня в торговых автоматах. *'' '' (Bandit War Paint) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Спи спокойно, дорогой мародер". *'' '' (Bandit Incineration) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "По колено в гильзах". *'' '' (Dahl Elite) - товар дня в торговых автоматах. *'' '' (Dahl Efficiency) - неизвестно. *'' '' (Dahl Predator) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Крадущийся тигр, притаившаяся штурмовая винтовка". *'' '' (Hyperion Honor) - товар дня в торговых автоматах. *'' '' (Hyperion Heroism) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Не грузи!". *'' '' (Hyperion Hornet) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Потрошитель". *'' '' (Jakobs Old-Fashioned) - товар дня в торговых автоматах. *'' '' (Jakobs Family) - награда за выполнение задания Захватить Флаги. *'' '' (Jakobs Filigree) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Ловкий стрелок". *'' '' (Maliwan Style) - товар дня в торговых автоматах. *'' '' (Maliwan Elegance) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Отмеченный шлаком". *'' '' (Maliwan Grace) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Мировой пожар раздуем". *'' '' (Tediore Low Price) - товар дня в торговых автоматах. *'' '' (Tediore Customer Service) - дается при выпадении 777 в игровых автоматах. *'' '' (Tediore Value) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "БУМ-еранг". *'' '' (Torgue High Octane) - товар дня в торговых автоматах. *'' '' (Torgue Explosiveness) - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Бум". *'' '' (Torgue Speed Demon) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Лови ракету!". *'' '' (Vladof Revolution) - товар дня в торговых автоматах. *'' '' (Vladof Sickle) - дается при выпадении 777 в игровых автоматах. *'' '' (Vladof Freedom) - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Пожиратель боеприпасов". *''Gearbox'' - доступно только для сотрудников Gearbox Software. *''Кубач'' (Minecraft) - может выпасть с любого урода. *''Легенда Пандоры'' (Pandoran Legend) - дается игрокам, имеющим сохранения из первой части Borderlands. *''Особое издание: неудержимый'' (Special Edition: Fired Up) - только для игроков купивших особое издание Borderlands 2. *''Frozen Wrath'' - дается в Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *''Wrath'' - дается в Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt Загружаемые Загружаемые скины и головы разблокируются непосредственно в меню настроек. То есть, они привязаны к учетной записи игрока и не могут проданы или обменены. *''Ethereal'' - Siren Supremacy Pack *''A Quick Death'' - Siren Madness Pack *''Love and Death'' - Siren Domination Pack Галерея Outfit_Maya_All-seeing_Eye.jpg|Всевидящее око Outfit_Maya_Bandit_Blood_and_Rust.jpg|Бандит - Кровь и ржавчина Outfit_Maya_Bandit_Incineration.jpg|Бандит - Всесожжение Outfit_Maya_Bandit_War_Paint.jpg|Бандит - боевая раскраска Outfit_Maya_Bittersweet_Ninja.jpg|Горько-сладкий ниндзя Outfit_Maya_Blue_Widow.jpg|Синяя вдова Outfit_Maya_Clean_Slate.jpg|Чистый лист Outfit_Maya_Cyan_Dreams.jpg|Циановые сны Outfit_Maya_Dahl_Elite.jpg|Даль - Элита Outfit_Maya_Dahl_Predator.jpg|Даль - Хищник Outfit_Maya_Dark_Scarlet.jpg|Темно-алый Outfit_Maya_Deep_Blue_She.jpg|Синий слоник Outfit_Maya_Elven_Glamour.jpg|Эльфийский гламур Outfit_Maya_Fired_Up.jpg|Особое издание: неудержимый Outfit_Maya_Gecko.jpg|Геккон Outfit_Maya_Greenblood.jpg|Зеленая кровь Outfit_Maya_Gunmetal_Blue.jpg|Вороненая сталь Outfit_Maya_Hyperion_Heroism.jpg|Гиперион - Героизм Outfit_Maya_Hyperion_Honor.jpg|Гиперион - Гордость Outfit_Maya_Hyperion_Hornet.jpg|Гиперион - Гарпия Outfit_Maya_Indigo_Lady.jpg|Леди индиго Outfit_Maya_Jakobs_Family.jpg|Джейкобс - Семейный Outfit_Maya_Jakobs_Filigree.jpg|Джейкобс - Филигрань Outfit_Maya_Jakobs_Old-Fashioned.jpg|Джейкобс - Старомодный Outfit_Maya_Light_Urple.jpg|Легкий и броский Outfit_Maya_Loud_and_Proud.jpg|Гордый и громкий Outfit_Maya_Maliwan_Elegance.jpg|Маливан - Элегантность Outfit_Maya_Maliwan_Grace.jpg|Маливан - Изящество Outfit_Maya_Maliwan_Style.jpg|Маливан - Стиль Outfit_Maya_Minecraft.jpg|Кубач Outfit_Maya_Nothing_Rhymes_with_Orange.jpg|Оранжевый настрой Outfit_Maya_Orange_You_Glad.jpg|Оранжевый - это... Outfit_Maya_Pandoran_Legend.jpg|Легенда Пандоры Outfit_Maya_Pink_Pandoracorn.jpg|Розовая Пандора Outfit_Maya_Preying_Mantis.jpg|Богомол Outfit_Maya_Ruby_Wings.jpg|Рубиновые крылья Outfit_Maya_Supergreen.jpg|Суперзеленый Outfit_Maya_Tangerine_Dreaming.jpg|Мандариновые сны Outfit_Maya_Tediore_Customer_Service.jpg|Тедиор - Служба поддержки Outfit_Maya_Tediore_Low_Price.jpg|Тедиор - Низкие цены Outfit_Maya_Tediore_Value.jpg|Тедиор - Экономия Outfit_Maya_To_the_Rescue.jpg|Спасательница Outfit_Maya_Torgue_High_Octane.jpg|Торрг - Высший класс Outfit_Maya_Vault_Burst.jpg|Взрыв в Хранилище Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Freedom.jpg|Владоф - Свобода Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Revolution.jpg|Владоф - Революция Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Sickle.jpg|Владоф - Серп Outfit_Maya_Angled Mosquito.jpg|Комар-Купидон Outfit_Maya_Azure Wave.jpg|Лазурная волна Outfit_Maya_Darkfocus.jpg|Темная сторона Outfit_Maya_Empress.jpg|Императрица Outfit_Maya_Fright_of_the_Bumblebee.jpg|Залет шмеля Outfit_Maya_Pretty and Pink.jpg|Красивая и розовая Категория:Майя Категория:Скины